darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Nucleon Talk then Repairs
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Slipstream Megatron Robustus Late in the evening. The med lab is fairly quiet. Shred is in here, as ever when she is on duty, running various tests on samples, and looking over the results on the empties who were given nucleon infusions. Slipstream had been waiting on those results for solar cycles on end as she had been curious what the stuff would do to an individual. Her patience though has ebbed, so she enters the med bay to talk to Shred or Robustus about the Nucleon. "Good cycle Shred, got a free moment?" Shred hmms, looking over as Slipstream enters, and she smiles to her friend, "Oh, hey Slip, come in.. What can I do for you? You need some repairs?" Slipstream stops in front of Shred, taking note of the stuff she has on the computer screen. "Was wondering about that Nucleon stuff you put in those Empties some solar cycles back. I thought maybe if you needed a more stable test subject that I could volunteer. After all it probably would affect me differently than those Empties you used the stuff on first." Shred frowns for a moment, looking at Slipstream, "Slip.. Are you sure about that? We don't know for sure how it will affect you. at the least you are likely to lose your ability to transform.. And more importantly, I am under the strictest of orders from Megatron regarding the stuff. No Decepticon test subjects without his express permission." The sound of Megatron's footsteps sound particularly stompy as he approaches and enters the Repair bay. Although Megatron only requires minor repairs, he is sure mad at Shark. The Emperor gives himself no introduction as he approaches the pair. Megatron's face remains stoic, the emperor obviously in a bad mood. "Shred!" Megatron's raspy voice resonates throughout the bay. He doesn't ask for repairs right away, seeing that Shred is working on his Nucleon project. "Give me a report on your findings." Slipstream was about to answer when those footsteps and that raspy command filled the room. She smiles to Shred and gestures to deal with the Emperor first. She turns toward him, saluting him appropriately as she kneels down on a knee before him. "My Lord." Shred hmms, and she looks to Megatron, her optics burning, "Well, my lord, the results are quite startling.. while the empties suffered mode lock, and gained increased physical capabilities it seems that the effects are only temporary, lasting only several solar cycles, depending on the system tolerances of the individual in question. That said, my good friend slipstream has approached me as a potential volunteer to undergo nucleon infusion. I did however inform her that I would have to get your express permission before attempting such an experiment. " Megatron growls. It seems the Emperor’s been had. "That is not news I expected to hear. But perhaps a temporary nature could be more beneficial for me ... " Megatron raises a hand to his chin, mulling over it for a moment. As the Nucleon is currently temporary, Megatron might indeed consider Slipstream's offer to volunteer herself. With this, Megatron narrows his optics and turns them directly to Slipstream. Megatron wants answers as to why Slipstream volunteered herself for Nucleon infusion. "And why is it that YOU think you deserve MY Nucleon?" Slipstream's shifts her wings slightly so they looked perked up, maintaining her kneel until told to rise. She meets his gaze as he inquires to the nature of her desire to volunteer, "I don't believe I deserve it anymore than any other Decepticon in your ranks, my Lord. However, I do believe I am the least likely to abuse any benefits it may choose to give me, even if they are temporary." she waits a beat then continues, "I certainly would not wish a bad side effect upon yourself or those of higher position than myself, my Lord, therefore it makes sense to take what it has to offer, both good and bad, for the overall benefit of the Decepticon cause." Shred simply nods to Megatron in response to his reaction to the news about the nucleon, before she turns to look and listen to Slipstream. For now she remains studiously silent, though inwardly she thinks Slipstream's answer is particularly well thought out. Megatron remains in an aggressive posture, using his height, posture, and overall terrifying visage in an attempt for intimidation. Megatron thinks Slipstream's answer is well thought out as well, but Megatron chooses to nitpick over Slipstream's choice of words. Megatron raises an optic ridge,"So, you are doing this for the DECEPTICON Cause?" Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C}{C Megatron rolls a 15! {C}{C Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 19! Slipstream remains on her knee as she replies, not at all intimidated as she has determination and courage to back her up this time. "Yes of course, my Lord. As Shred has stated it is only temporary then I would have no long term benefit from it. If, however, there was a side effect that no one predicted would happen, then it should happen to me. We cannot afford to lose you, my Lord, after all you are the drive behind the cause." Megatron sees that Slipstream isn't bothered by his attempt at intimidation, and stands back upright, "Then tell me, Slipstream. What side effects of Nucleon are you truly prepared for..? It affects each subject differently." Megatron is rightfully on guard about the nucleon. Slipstream takes a moment to think that one over, "I am prepared for the mentioned loss of transformation, as well as any other possible issue that should arise my Lord." Megatron takes a while to fully consider Slipstream's request. "Very well. But this will occur on MY terms and you will be placed into secure medical holding and constantly monitored while the substance takes hold. I will inform Shred with instructions." It seems Megatron wants to take no further risk then what is absolutely necessary. "Shred will report directly to me on your progress and I will also observe. I will only release you if I see fit." Megatron .. being cautious? This is a twist of the Emperor’s typically aggressive personality. Slipstream inclines her head to those terms of her volunteerism. "I understand and respect that decision, my Lord. It would not due for me to harm anyone should something truly go awry." she states, still kneeling there before him. "When would you wish me to undergo the infusion then, my Lord?" Megatron considers an adequate time for Slipstream to undergo Nucleon infusion. Megatron rasps, pacing to and fro, "Report to Shred after the next solar cycle." It's obvious the Emperor’s anxiety level is high, especially using the Nucleon on one of his active Decepticons. Hopefully, he's taken adequate risk reducing and safety protocols. Who knew the Emperor thought about composite risk management? "Do you have anything further to report, Slipstream?" Slipstream considers her answer a few moments. "Actually yes, my Lord, but I wanted your stamp of approval on a risky mission first. Seeing as Shadowstar and I have run into a dead end when it comes to research on Nobyl and the scientists haven't stated their findings yet, I was thinking we would have to go to the oldest known repository of knowledge on the planet. The risk of going to Crystal City as we are is going to need some clever disguise work so we pass as civilians. But once we could pass, I think we may find the information you need to destroy him." Megatron grins. Shadowstar has been mentioning about her use of subterfuge. "Request to infiltrate Crystal City is granted. You are responsible for the success of the mission. I expect a report on Shadowstar's so-called stealth and subterfuge systems from you upon your return. You are in charge of this mission. Do not fail me." Megatron rasps, authorizing her and Shadowstar travel to Crystal City. Slipstream salutes to that, "I thank you for your confidence in my ability to keep the mission on track, my Lord, and we will do our best not to disappoint you. I'll go notify Shadowstar and begin a plan for our infiltration then we'll talk to Shred or Robustus for our disguises." Robustus walks into the med bay, idly humming a tune. He smiles to the two in the room, "A good cycle. Shred came to get me since her shift was over. May I help either of you?" "Very well." Megatron rasps, "Brief me on your plan before your departure." Megatron turns his optics to Robustus as he enters. "I require repairs." Megatron is sure to the point this cycle. But then again, he's typically VERY to the point. Megatron then again turns his attention to Slipstream. "You are dismissed, Slipstream." Slipstream rises out of her kneel and looks to Robustus, "I'm good, but thank you for asking Robustus." she nods to Megatron, "I will do so, my Lord." she heads out toward the barracks. Robustus inclines his head to Slipstream then gestures to a table, "Then do take a med table sir and I'll tend to your injuries." Megatron is still in an irritable mood after being dealt the damage by Shark. He reluctantly takes a seat on the med table. "Minor damage done by the Autobot Shark. Realignment of cannon is required." Megatron rasps and describes the damages done. Robustus notices the misalignment and the bite mark. He inclines his head, "Easy enough to fix. It won't take long at all." he assures. He steps up to examine the cannon and how it's currently sitting on your arm, then he manipulates it with precise pushes and pulls until you hear and audible click. "That should do it for your cannon, my Lord. Shall I fill in the armor damage?" Megatron nods and checks the alignment. His cannon seems to be in alignment. Megatron flexes his arm, moving it up and down. He rasps, "Not unless there is internal damage or leaks.", deciding that it's not terribly important unless there is so. Megatron doesn't think Shark's teeth penetrated too deeply into his armor. Robustus hms softly, removing a panel of armor to check for any leaks or other internal damage. Finding none, he puts the panel back into place. "No issues, my Lord. Can I help you with anything else?" he asks. Megatron shakes his head. "I have .. business.. to take care of." Megatron grins. It looks like the Emperor has a bone to pick with Shark and that he's itching for another fight. He rubs his hands together and fist into his palm, indicating that is so. Robustus inclines his head, turning walk toward the computer. "Have a good cycle then my Lord." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Nucleon TP